All I Want Is You
by Little Rini
Summary: The rating may be more than needed, only because there is a reference to sex. Just want to be safe. =/ Well this is a huge sap. =O From me?! YES! ^ ^


Guess who's back!? Back again! Rini's back! Tell a friend!  
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to See Miriam no more they want Rini I'm chopped liver! Well if you want Rini, this is what I'll give ya A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
  
Looks like Im back! ^__^ Disclaimer: I do not own U2 or their song "All I Want Is You." I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
A/N: /words in here are lyrics./ Also thanks to my sister for editing. =D Thanks sis! ^ ^ That's really all I have to say. Yes Endless Waltz took place and I do know they are OOC(Out Of Character) but I believe that this is how it'd be in 203 for Relena and Heero.  
  
After Colony 203  
  
Relena patiently listened to the diplomat as he continued his speech on the development of the Terra Farming Project on Mars. She sighed inwardly as he kept going on. She looked at her notes about his speech. As the notes continued her pencil had seemed to draw squiggly lines and stick figures. 'Thank God I'm having this recorded on CD.' She nonchalantly looked at her coat pocket as a small CD recorder flashed red to signify recording.  
  
She stood up and began to clap as the diplomat finished his speech. Very well spoken man yet lacked a sense of leader ship she noticed. Everyone else seemed to follow suit to her actions. She smiled and shook hands with everyone, complimented the diplomat on a wonderful presentation then left. As she exited the room she sighed, things where just fine here. Nothing wrong in her personal life although everyone seemed to assume differently.  
  
/You say you want  
  
Diamonds on a ring of gold/  
  
Oh home sweet home. She quickly closed the door behind herself and sniffed the air. Fried Rice, she smelt. Now that definitely was not her cook's style. She sat her briefcase down and looked into the kitchen. She would have almost fainted at the sight; Heero was in her kitchen cooking her dinner but this sight was not something new for her.  
  
She gently crept up behind him. "I heard you come in. How was work?" She grumbled as he spoke, she jumped up and sat on the counter next to him as he cut vegetables. "Just fine. No one seems to believe that I am just fine" her nose scrunched up a bit as she continued. "In fact, one of the diplomats today asked me out on a date." Her legs swung back and forth. "Hn." was all he said. She giggled. "Well actually he asked me to marry him." Heero stood up straight and looked at her. Her face became serious. "He claimed it would be a match made in heaven. Also might I add? This is the man that was married to 3 other women, at once!" A small smile escaped her lips. "You really should work on your act. And being married to 3 different women at once is illegal." Heero said as he chuckled a bit at Relena's struggle to get his attention. "If you'd look at me when I get home I wouldn't have to pull up such obscured lies. It is too legal, you just have to change your name over and over."  
  
/You say you want  
  
your story to remain untold/  
  
Heero sat next to Relena at the kitchen table and ate his dinner; he kept looking up at her staring at her. She blinked a few times. "Do I have rice in my teeth?" she questioned his staring. "No, just wondering how I got so lucky." She smiled and moved to sit in his lap. "Well in all reality. It's me who got lucky and found you!" she smiled warmly at him. "Ah this is true" a smile graced his lips. Relena ran her nose side to side against his. "Eskimo kisses!" she exclaimed. Relena hopped out of his lap and began to sing a random song that came to her mind. "/But all the promises we make  
  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
When all I want is you/" Heero stood up and grabbed her hands gently he pulled her toward the stairs. She smiled and hummed the rest of the song as they continued their way up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~Following Morning~*~  
  
Heero laid on his side as he looked down at Relena's sleeping figure. His fingers gently ran across her smooth cheek. Heero enjoyed mornings like this, able to watch his peaceful lover sleep. Here he thought, about the wars, the healing and the forgiving that Relena had helped him achieve. In Relena he found his humanity. The part of him he thought had died long ago. She kindled the light within him that had been dim for such a long time. She gave him all these things and never once asked anything in return.  
  
/You say you'll give me  
  
A highway with no one on it  
  
Treasure just to look upon it  
  
All the riches in the night/  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I'll give you anything you want!" Relena said cheerfully. "Just ask me for it. I'll give you money, river when it's dry. Anything at all." Heero looked at her and sighed inwardly. Nothing she had could he take, he didn't deserve it. Well at least that's what he believed but soon he would discover healing and forgiveness. Yet he never asked any of it form her she just gave it to him. ~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
/You say you'll give me  
  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
  
A river in a time of dryness  
  
A harbor in the tempest/  
  
Yet through all she gave him, humanity, and a life that did not involve war. He wanted her more than anything the world could give him and now he had her. He was pulled form his thoughts as he felt her begin to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Why hello there" she said and smiled warmly at him. "What a pleasant way to wake up." Relena gently sat up and pushed him down on his back, she moved to on top of him, his bare skin against hers was a reminder of the love they shared last night. "The sight of a handsome man staring up at me, every girls dream." Heero looked up at her and gently pulled her to him, his lips softly pressing against hers. This simple soft touch showed all he ever needed to tell her. "I love you." She breathed out between her lips. She raised and moved to the bathroom for her morning shower.  
  
/But all the promises we make  
  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
When all I want is you/  
  
They entered the building together but they separated, moving to their own parts of the building. "Lunch?" Heero questioned as he walked off. "At my office around 1. Pizza sounds good." She replied as she moved to the elevator across form the room. "Pizza it is." He said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
/You say you want  
  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
  
Your story to remain untold  
  
Your love not to grow cold/  
  
As the day carried on Relena got a call from her secretary about a surprised meeting. Relena gathered her papers and left the room. Just as she did Heero entered form the back door with Duo behind him, both of them carrying brown paper bags.  
Relena had called Heero telling her to cancel lunch and she'll make it up tomorrow. It would be the first time in 4 months that she would not have lunch with Heero. Her heart ached to be away form him. She loved him so and because of her love it made her patient with him. She waited for him, for the day he would say the words she longed to hear. She quickly went into her office, it was 8 by now, and the meeting had taken almost her whole day. As she opened the door she was going to reach for the light switch but the room was already lit, with what seemed like thousand of candles. She looked up at her desk and there was Heero, sitting on top of her desk waiting for her. She looked up at him and they both rushed to each other. The kiss they shared was full of passion for the hours they had missed to be together.  
  
/All the promises we break  
  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
When all I want is you/  
  
Heero pulled away from her and bent to one knee, Relena's brain tried to register what was going on. Heero swiftly pulled out a black velvet ring case; he opened it and looked up at Relena. The ring was Silver with a crystal in the center and many other little crystals around it. Relena looked at Heero her eyes beginning to water. "Relena Peacecraft, I love you and I always will. I would like the whole world to know I do, so would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Relena was speechless, she was having trouble finding her voice, and she dropped down to her knees and looked at him. "Yes, with all my heart yes!" she finally said. Heero couldn't help but laugh in joy. This was it. This was what he lived for, for her. Heero gripped her cheeks gently and kissed her for all he was worth. He slowly and reluctantly pulled his lips form hers. He slipped the ring on to her ring finger of her left hand. "Remember when you said you would give me everything? Well, all I want is you." "Oh Heero I love you!" she said to him between her tears of happiness. "I love you too Relena, I love you too."  
  
/You...all I want is...  
  
You...all I want is...  
  
You...all I want is...  
  
You.../ 


End file.
